


deep in your dreams

by underthebulletproofmoon (ninejs)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Background Het, F/F, Unrequited Love, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/underthebulletproofmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, on their quest to save Phillip, Mulan has a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deep in your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this after a night of no sleep (yikes)

Mulan often wishes she could be selfish. Or at least selfish enough to let Aurora know what she was dreaming of - okay, maybe not what  _exactly_ she was dreaming of. She can't tell Aurora of the events of her dreams, but she at least wishes she could tell Aurora of the feelings surrounding the dream. The feelings in the dream. The feelings that _caused_ the dream.

The dream is always the same. Caused by her love for the stubborn, kind, beautiful princess that will never love her back...

Except for in the dream.

In the dream, Phillip is naught but a passing fancy for Aurora, or, sometimes he is even in Mulan's place. Mulan knows it is wrong to wish her position onto someone - the feeling of her unrequited love hurts more than any wound she could ever earn in battle - but she can't help it. It just happens. And Mulan does not control her dream, no matter how many times she dreams it.

It starts the same - Mulan and Aurora are the ones engaged and in a whirlwind romance, not Aurora and Phillip. They are happy, giggling idiots, much like Aurora and Phillip once were, and things are good for a time. But then Maleficent attacks, and Aurora is put to sleep - the same old story, but instead of Phillip recruiting and befriending Mulan to save his fiancee, it's the other way around. 

It's all in reverse.

Well... except for the part about the Wraith. In Mulan's dream, she and Aurora are happy together - and Mulan will let no monster get in between them. Yes, maybe love is sacrifice, but in her dream, she never leaves Aurora's side. Perhaps it's all wishful thinking, but it  _is_ a dream, after all.

Still, Mulan cannot tell Aurora of these feelings, nor of her dream. At least not now, not today, not on this quest. Maybe one day, she'll be able to tell Aurora the truth. But for now, as she watches the princess sleep, gently brushing some of Aurora's hair out of her face, her feelings will remain her secret. 


End file.
